Every Little Thing She Does is Magic
by IzumiIncarnate
Summary: Hermione was always exceptionally gifted. After her parents died at the age of 3, she was taken in by Wammy House for Gifted Youngsters. But life at Wammy's is not as great as she thought it would be, that is, until she gets her acceptance letter into Hogwarts.


Okay, this is like the crackiest crack fic I have written in my life, but I got bored one morning and wrote it. Really, it's no good, and not very detailed, it just showes the basic outline of her life there. I might eventually expand on it, but until then, I just wanted to put the maddness of my mind out there into the universe.

Magic

Hermione's life seemed to forever have a cloud hanging above it. Year after year it never seemed to get any better. But unlike many people, Hermione had learned at a young age to adjust to a new setting and stay on the positive side.

This ideology began to take root in her when, at the age of three her parents were killed tragically in a car accident. Even at such a young age she fully grasped the concept of her parents' death. She of course went through the stage of denial that everyone does, but unlike most children, she knew that no matter what her parents would never return.

She had no one that could take her in after the tragic demise of her parents and so was taken to an orphanage. It was in this orphanage were she met him for the first time: Mail Jeeves. He was unlike all the other children their age. He was a year older then her and, like her, was extremely intelligent for his age. It didn't take long before the unlikely pair became friends.

When Mail wasn't busy tinkering with electronics, he would spend hours talking to her, exchanging information until both of them had spouted all information they could. It was shortly after this that at the ages of seven and eight that the biggest break for both of them appeared. A representative of Wammy's House for Gifted Youngsters stepped through the door.

When the representative first saw Hermione and Mail, they were busily chatting about American history and the different approaches one could take on the Civil War. That was all the representative needed to know to take in the children to Wammy's.

Hermione, who had previously been known as Helen, was given her new name as Mail was turned into Matt.

It didn't take Hermione long to adjust to Wammy life. She had taken on as many  
classes as she possibly could, consequently Matt and her gradually grew apart.

A year later, just like everyone in the house, she heard about the wild new child Wammy's had brought in: Mello. She got her first glimpse of him with Matt. Mello wore a dangerous, feral look on his face as he snapped and growled at the men trying to throw him into his new room. His blonde hair flew in all direction as he yelled and bit at the men restraining him. The image of Mello was forever burned into her mind.

Over the course of the next year of her life Matt and she remained friends even though Mello became closer and closer to Matt. She met Near for the first time, and just like everyone else was thrown off-guard by his perceptive eyes and expressionless face. The three of them Mello, Near, and herself all became extremely competitive. Hermione balanced just as many classes as the other two and got exceptional grades.

That's why it hurt so much when, at the age of nine, it was decided that Mello and Near would compete for the title of L. That was when a three-way competition turned into a competition between just Mello and Near. She found herself becoming inexplicably lonely and depressed. She seemed wrapped in a solitary darkness.

There was a shimmering ray of hope however, and it stood in Roger's office. Minerva McGonagall sat across from Roger explaining to him the possibilities that came from going to Hogwarts. While he wasn't sure how that school could be any better than this one, seeing as it was a home for geniuses, he couldn't help but keep Hermione in mind. She had looked so depressed recently, and even Matt wasn't much of a comfort for her anymore. She didn't seem to fit in at Wammy's anymore. It was with her in mind, that he signed the necessary papers that would allow her to go to Hogwarts during the school year.

Hermione stood outside the train station with Roger and Matt who had agreed to see her off. Hermione gave him a quick hug before waving goodbye and starting her new life at Hogwarts, not to see him again until the summer.

Yeah, like I said, purely the great crackiness of life.


End file.
